<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Galway girl - a Tom Holland story by Smileydubs15</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973876">Galway girl - a Tom Holland story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileydubs15/pseuds/Smileydubs15'>Smileydubs15</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Actor RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Actor Tom Holland, F/M, Story features Christmas again, costars to friends to lovers, i freaking love Christmas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 00:55:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24973876</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smileydubs15/pseuds/Smileydubs15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>'She played the fiddle in an Irish band, but she fell in love with an Englishman'</p><p>The moment Tom met his Costar, Irish rockstar Rosie Donnelly, he knew she was special.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tom Holland/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. I could have that voice playing on repeat for a week</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom  sat in the fancy looking dressing room with his three younger brothers Sam, Harry and Paddy, and his best friend Harrison. They were waiting backstage after watching Rosie Donnelly preform a sold out concert. </p><p>Tom thought back to when he first met her. It was a few weeks ago and he had been called back to do a read for a director. He was up for the role of Dmitri in the live action remake of Anastasia. Until that point every audition had been for the casting people so when he had been told that Ben Fraiser, the director, would be there Tom got a good feeling. He read the part that he had been rehearsing and felt really good about it. He watched as Ben spoke quietly to others at the table. </p><p>"Would you mind staying for awhile? Reading another scene?" Ben had asked finally. Tom agreed and was lead to another room and given another scene to read over. It was one that featured his character and the female lead. He read it over a few times and felt comfortable with it by the time they asked him to rejoin then. When he reentered there was an addition to the room. A small woman, about his age with purple hair. She turned at the sound of the door and smiled at him. He had recognized her immediately.</p><p>"Tom, this is Rosie. You'll read the scene together?" Ben's assistant Maureen told them.</p><p>So they did, it went amazingly and Ben had offered them the jobs on the spot. </p><p>On the way out Tom was feeling good. He had never been offered the role on the spot like that before and it was a good feeling. Rosie was also on her way out and Tom introduced himself before congratulating her. They had got to talking and he had let it slip that his brothers were all fans. She had laughed and then offered him some tickets to her upcoming show. </p><p>And now here they were. Her assistant Meera, who he had found out was Rosie's best friend much like how his best friend Harrison was his assistant, had gotten in touch and sent five tickets along with backstage passes.</p><p>The show had been amazing. Tom had never really listened to her music before but after this concert he was sure he was going to start. Her Irish roots were evident in her style of music, and it reminded Tom a bit of Ed Sheeran, not just in the type of music, but also in the way she performed. She played most the music, only having a drummer and another guitar player sometimes during the show. Most of the time it was just her up there with either her guitar or a fiddle.</p><p>"Did you know that Tom?" Paddy asked pulling Tom out of his thoughts.</p><p>"Sorry, wasn't listening. What were you saying?"</p><p>"Did you know that Ed Sheeran wrote the song Galway Girl about her?" Paddy repeated.</p><p>"That's not exactly true, I more inspired it." A female voice said from the other side of the room. "Ed's a good friend." She added, smiling at Tom when she caught his eye.</p><p>Tom introduced his brothers and Harrison to Rosie who happily spoke to all of them and introduced her friend Meera to them all. </p><p>"My friends at school are going to be so jealous." Paddy said. </p><p>"Wanna make them even more jealous?" Rosie asked, a mischievous look on her face.</p><p>"Yes." Paddy said excitedly. Rosie took his phone and passed it to Meera to take a picture. Rosie crouched down to Paddy's level and gave him a kiss on the cheek while Meera snapped the picture. </p><p>The look on Paddy's face was priceless as he examined the picture, his cheek still had her pink lip print on it. </p><p>They all hung out a little longer and ate some of the snacks that had been set out. It was when Paddy tried to hide a yawn that Tom realized it was getting quite late.</p><p>"Thank you for the tickets Rosie, but it is getting late. I'm sure you're tired." Tom stood, prompting everyone else to stand. He felt bad because Harrison seemed to really be hitting it off with Meera, but he had promised his mum to not keep this brothers out too late. A promise he had already broken. </p><p>Rosie gave each of his brothers a hug and told them that she hoped to see them all again soon. Then they all left, Tom hung back to thank her again.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks again. I'm really looking forward to working with you." He said, noticing for the first time that her eyes were an amazing shade of grey.</p><p>"It really was my pleasure." She brushed her hair back. "Maybe we can hang out again before filming? Get coffee or something?" She suggested. </p><p>"That would be nice." He replied. She held out her hand and Tom stared at it, unsure what she was doing.</p><p>"Phone?" She said, guessing his confusion. "I'll set my number." Tom pulled the phone out of his pocket, unlocked it and put it in her small hand. She quickly typed in her number and handed it had to him. "There. I guess I'll be seeing you." She smiled and walked him to the door. As he left Meera went back in but before she shut the door Rosie gave him one last smile.</p><p> </p><p>"What did you and Rosie talk about?" Harrison asked when they were back at the hotel.</p><p>"Nothing. I just thanked her again and she gave me her number so we could hang out."</p><p>"She gave you her number? Let me see." Harrison wrestled Tom's phone away from him and opened it up.</p><p>"Give it back." Tom laughed.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you think she'd give me Meera's number?" Harrison asked, tossing Tom back his phone. "She was nice."</p><p>"I'm sure she's coming to Hungary, so you can talk to her there." Tom stopped paying attention to Harrison and opened his phone and looked at Rosie's number. She had set her name as a Rose emoji and that made him smile. She had also sent a message to her phone from his, just a spider emoji. </p><p> </p><p>Tom didn't have to wait long for a message from her. The morning after the concert she texted him and asked if he wanted to have coffee with her at her place. It was earlier in the morning and his brothers were still asleep, likely for a few more hours.</p><p>Half an hour later he was knocking on her door. It took a minute but she finally pulled open the door.</p><p> </p><p>"Good morning." She smiled. She was wide awake which Tom found surprising since she had performed a concert the night before. "Sorry, I got distracted." She gestured to the pyjamas she was still wearing. "Make yourself at home, I'll just be a moment." She let him in and showed him to the living room.</p><p>Tom was going to sit but instead went and looked at the pictures on her wall. He didn't hear when she came back in but felt her shoulder brush against him.</p><p>"That's my parents anniversary two years ago." She explained. </p><p>"Brother and sister?" He asked, pointing at the two other young people in the picture. </p><p>"Liam and Fiona. I'm the youngest."</p><p>"And whose this?" He asked, pointing to another picture.</p><p>"That's me and Matt when we went to California three years ago."</p><p>"Matt?" He asked.</p><p>"My boyfriend." Those words caused a pang in Tom's stomach but he wasn't sure what it was. Jealousy maybe? He looked closely at the picture. Rosie's hair was dark brown and long. Different from the shoulder length purple hair she had now. </p><p>"Did you want coffee or tea?" She asked. They carried on with their breakfast. She called him because she was anxious about the filming and was seriously considering with-drawing from the role.</p><p>"It's just so different from anything I've ever done." They had finished the English fry up she had made and were finishing their coffees. "What if it's not good?"  She had her legs pulled up on the chair and was hugging them.</p><p>"I was nervous before my first film. Ben wouldn't have picked you if he didn't think you could do it."</p><p>"I just don't want to let anyone down. Have you heard who else was cast?"</p><p>Tom nodded as he sipped his coffee. Their co stars were quite impressive. Julie Andrews was going to be playing the grandmother, Stephen Fry was going to be Vlad and Collin Farrell was slated to play Rasputin. "To tell you the truth, I'm a little nervous too." This made Rosie laugh a little the she bit her lip.</p><p>"I'm sure once we get started it'll all be fine." She said, more to herself.</p><p>Tom stayed a little while longer then thanked her for breakfast. She hugged him before he left and Tom was left with a nagging feeling that he might very well fall in love with this girl if he wasn't careful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You and I, we're like fireworks and symphonies exploding in the sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Cut." Ben, called. "Reset. We'll do another take." </p><p> </p><p>"Really slap me this time." Tom said under his breath while the makeup people ran out to touch up their make up.</p><p>"Sorry, what?" Rosie wasn't sure she had heard him properly.</p><p>"Really slap me this time. You're holding back to much, just let me have it." Tom said again as he went back behind the closed door.</p><p>Rosie got herself in character, ready to rerun the scene. They had done this one a few times already and she knew that she was the one holding them up.</p><p>"Action." Ben called.</p><p>Tom fell through the door and landed at Rosie's feet then looked up at her.</p><p>"It was all a lie, wasn't it." She said, getting herself fully into character. </p><p>"No." Tom said, Rosie was always so jealous at how well he could display his emotions. </p><p>"You used me?" Rosie tried to make her voice as full as disbelief as she could, "I was just part of your con to get her money?" She turned and stormed away.</p><p>"No. No no no. Look, it may have started out that way but everything's different now because you really are Anastasia, you are." Tom grabbed her arm, which she pulled away from his as she turned.</p><p>"Stop it." She gave him a shove, "From the very beginning you lied." Another shove, "And I not only believed you, I actually, ugh!" She turned away again.</p><p>"Anya, wait, listen. Please. When you spoke of a hidden door and the wall opening and the little boy, listen to me that was..."</p><p>Rosie cut him off, "No. I don't want to hear about anything that I said or remembered, you just leave me alone." He grabbed her arm again and this time Rosie let him have it, slapping him hard across the face before storming away. The sound of the slap was loud and the force of it seemed to take Tom aback for a moment. </p><p>Tom chased after her, "Anya please, you need to know the truth." But was blocked by the two extras while she ran away.</p><p>"Cut. That was amazing everyone!" Ben exclaimed. "I think that we'll call it for the day."</p><p>"Oh thank God." Rosie said. She was excited to get out of this dress. It was beautiful, dark blue and sparkly but Lord was it heavy. </p><p>"Want a hand with that?" Tom asked. </p><p>"Please." She looked at him and saw that his cheek was bright red. "Shit Tom, I hit you way too hard."</p><p>"No, it was perfect." He grabbed the hem of her dress and lifted it so it wouldn't drag. </p><p>"I feel so bad, it looks like it really hurts."</p><p>"It does." He laughed.</p><p>Harrison and Meera joined them on the walk back to the costume trailer. </p><p> </p><p>"Shit, what happened to your face Mate." Harrison asked, grabbing Tom's face to inspect his cheek. </p><p>"You didn't see?" Rosie asked.</p><p>"Must have been distracted." Harrison replied. </p><p>"Rosie clobbered me during that last take. It was so good." Tom explained. If he had noticed anything strange he hadn't said.</p><p>Meera took the dress hem from Tom when they arrived at the costume department. "I've got it from here." She thanked him. </p><p>Rosie quickly changed and got out of her wig. She was tired and looking forward to the two weeks off that started the day after the next. She checked her call time for the next day and was glad to see that it wasn't at some unnatural hour. </p><p>In the car on the way back to the condo she was staying at with Meera she got a text from Tom of his very red cheek and him pouting.</p><p>She wrote a quick text, telling him that she still felt so bad and she insisted they go out for a pint, her treat.</p><p>"Hey, Tom and I are going to go for a pint after I've showered. Do you want to come?" She asked Meera while she finished texting Tom.</p><p>"No, I think I fancy a night in." She said, looking down at her own phone. Rosie narrowed her eyes at her best friend but Meera didn't notice. She was too busy smiling at her phone. </p><p> </p><p>A very short while later Rosie was showered and waiting for Tom. His condo was three doors down from hers so she wouldn't be waiting long. She did a last minute look at herself in the small mirror by the door and decided to put a beanie on her still damp hair.</p><p>"Are you sure you don't want to come?" She asked Meera while she put on her coat and forced her feet into her boots. </p><p>"I'm sure." Meera assured her as there was a knock at the door. "You guys have fun." </p><p>Tom waved at Meera through the open door but Rosie shut the door quickly, wanting to discuss something with him.</p><p> "So, Harrison and Meera?" She asked Tom, noting that Tom was alone.</p><p>"What about them?"</p><p>"They're seeing each other, aren't they?"</p><p>"What?" </p><p>"Where is he?" </p><p>"He said he..." Tom started.</p><p>"Fancied a night in?" Rosie finished the sentence with him.</p><p>Tom thought a moment. "No, you think?" Rosie nodded and Tom laughed. "Well good on them."</p><p>They walked in silence, the slippery ground was all Rosie could focus on. She wasn't known for her gracefulness and was so incredibly clumsy that just standing still she could manage to fall. </p><p>"Are you going back to Ireland or London for Christmas?" Tom asked while they walked into the karaoke bar that they had found their first weekend out.</p><p>"I haven't decided yet. Probably London." </p><p>"Who are you celebrating with?"</p><p>She sighed, "With Sherlock." She said, meaning her cat.</p><p>"What about Matt?" </p><p>"He has to work in New York."</p><p>"What about your parents? Your siblings?" Tom seemed aghast that she wouldn't be with her family over the holidays. </p><p>"My parents are on a cruise, Fiona's in Fuji and Liam is spending it with his wife and her family."</p><p>"Meera?" </p><p>"Her family doesn't celebrate Christmas, mine hardly does."</p><p>"Well, then you should come to Kingston with me, spend the holidays with us." He announced.</p><p>"I couldn't."</p><p>"Rubbish. My family would be thrilled to have you, especially my brothers. Harry's been pestering me non stop to bring you round for a visit anyways. And Sam won't stop talking about how cool you are, and Paddy won't stop talking about that kiss you gave him, he's so popular because of it."</p><p>"Are you sure I wouldn't be a bother?"</p><p>"I'm absolutely certain. It'll be so fun, you have to."</p><p>"Maybe ask your mum first?" She suggested. "I wouldn't want to show up unexpectedly."</p><p>"I'll ask her but I'm absolutely certain she will want you to come."</p><p> </p><p>Rosie wasn't sure but the idea of spending the holidays alone wasn't something she was too keen on. </p><p>"Alright, only for a few days. I have to be in New York for New Year's Eve. And as long as your mum's absolutely certain I won't be a hassle."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Baby it's cold out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Psst. Wake up." Tom was startled awake by Rosie crouching down beside him. He groaned, still exhausted from the late night they had had the night before. It was hard for both of them to travel without a big scene being made. To prevent this they had taken the latest flight they could back to London where Tom's dad, Dom was waiting to drive them home. It was incredibly late when they got in and all Tom had wanted to do was flop in his bed. He had to settle of the bottom bunk of Paddy's bunk bed since Rosie was given Tom's old room. </p><p>"What's wrong?" He asked, even in his drowsiness he realized he was in just his pants and made sure to cover himself with the blanket.</p><p>"I need you to take me to town." She whispered.</p><p>Tom processed the request for a second. "What? Why?"</p><p>"I have to get Christmas presents for your family."</p><p>"I thought you did some Christmas baking for them, you don't have to get them presents too." He said through a yawn as he pushed himself up to sit. </p><p>"Yes I do. Paddy was giving me a tour and they are presents under the tree for me from everyone in your family." He knew that everyone had gotten her presents. He had told his mum exactly what everyone should get for her. </p><p>Tom rubbed his eyes and looked at her. She was still crouched down by the bed so she could be at his level but now he noticed that his dog Tessa was sitting beside her wagging her tail, waiting for Rosie to pat her. "I can take you. Morning Tess." He said, but Tessa ignored him, only wanting Rosie's attention. "Does everyone instantly love you." He asked her while she left, his dog following right at her heels. </p><p>"Of course they do, I'm an absolute treat."  She replied, and Tom had to agree. The night before when his dad had picked them up was the first time he had met Rosie and by the time they had driven from the airport back home his dad had been completely taken by Rosie's charm.  "It's a bit cold out, dress warm." She said before shutting the door behind her.</p><p>He dressed quickly making sure to dress warm. When he came down only his mum and Rosie were sitting at the table eating breakfast together. </p><p>"Good morning darling." His mum said when she noticed him. She got up and hugged him tight, Tom hugged her back. It had been too long since he had last seen her. "She is lovely." His mum whispered in his ear.</p><p>"I know." He whispered back, not at all shocked that she liked Rosie. "Morning Rosie." He said when his mum finally let him go.</p><p>"Good morning Tom." She gave him a smile as he grabbed the coffee pot off the counter and refilled her empty cup. He then got to fixing himself some tea and some cereal before joining the two at the table.</p><p>"I thought you said it was cold out." Tom said. Rosie was wearing a dress and tights. She always wore a dress or a skirt. Tom wasn't sure if he had ever seen her in trousers.</p><p> </p><p>"It is cold, I'm just not a wimp." She replied, sipping her black coffee. Seeing Rosie sitting there in his childhood home having breakfast with his mum, teasing him made Tom's heart skip a beat or two. </p><p>While he ate his mum told embarrassing stories about him as a kid, Rosie loved every second of it, laughing so hard that she had tears in her eyes. </p><p>"Yeah, alright I think that's enough of this." Though he secretly liked it. "Can we borrow your car, mum?" </p><p>"Of course dear." She rummaged in her purse and pulled out a set of keys. "Could you pick up some things from the shop for me? I have a list." </p><p>"It'd be our pleasure." Rosie took the list and stuck it in her pocket then grabbed Tom's hand. "Let's get crack on."</p><p>They had a productive shopping trip. He helped her pick out some great presents for everyone. When they got back to his house she ran up to Tom's room to wrap the presents, hiding her bags.</p><p>"Oi, movie star. Can we chat?" His dad came in the kitchen and helped Tom put the things they had picked up for his mum away. Tom absolutely hated when his dad called him.</p><p>"What's up?"</p><p>"I just want to remind you that mum and I realize that you're a grown man and you can do as you please at your own home but we do ask that while you're here you and Rosie stay in separate bedrooms, so no sneaking in late in the night." Tom's dad was clearly embarrassed at this conversation.</p><p>"What?" Tom asked, not sure he was understanding what his dad was saying.</p><p>"It's just that mum and I aren't comfortable with you and your girlfriend sleeping together while your here. Wouldn't want one of your brothers to walk in or anything."</p><p>"Dad, she's not, we're not. She has a boyfriend. Named Matt." Tom stuttered, very flustered and now himself embarrassed. </p><p>"Really? We just thought that you inviting her was so we could meet her."</p><p>"No dad. We're just friends. I promise you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. I want something just like this</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie finished wrapping all her presents just before dinner. She hoped everyone liked the gifts, Tom had been a big help picking out things for his brothers and his parents. She didn't need to worry about a gift for Tom, she had already gotten him something that she thought were perfect for him. </p><p>Very carefully she balanced the gifts and brought then down to set under the tree. While setting them down she paused.</p><p>"Tom?" She said looking over to him. He was laying on the couch watching a movie with Paddy and turned to look at her. He looked tired and she felt bad for waking him up so early.  They had only been at his house for less then a day and he hadn't had a chance to relax when she had woken him up, but it was Christmas Eve and she was worried that the shops would be busy. "Are these from me Ma? She asked. Under the tree were presents wrapped in different paper from all the others, all addressed to her in her mum's very distinct writing.  </p><p>Tom had gotten off the couch and came to sit next to Rosie on the floor by the tree. "My mum had Harrison ask Meera to get your mum's email address and they arranged for some presents to be sent here. She didn't want you to have nothing to open tomorrow morning." </p><p>"That's so incredibly thoughtful." Rosie said, her voice cracking a little. There would have been almost no time to do this and it was so touching that his mum would think to do something like that for someone she didn't even know. Tom put his hand on hers and gave it a squeeze then gave her a smile. </p><p>"So, which ones for me?" Tom asked taking his hand way from hers and started to rummage through the presents she had just put under the tree. </p><p>"This one and this one." She pointed out the presents.  She had originally gotten him one, some really cool Spider-Man cuff links she had seen at a shop in London, but while she was looking at the presents under the tree she saw that there were two to her from Tom, one of which she could tell was a stack of books, the other she wasn't sure about. When they had been out getting presents for his family she had picked out a lovely green jumper for him.</p><p>Later that night after they had eat the delicious dinner Nikki had made they were all sat in the lounge.</p><p>"What are we doing?" She whispered to Tom.</p><p>"Tradition. Mum always gets everyone a pair of pyjamas and we get in them and get all cozy and watch a movie." Tom whispered back. His mum went around the room giving everyone a small parcel. She had gotten everyone Spider-Man pyjamas, including Rosie. Tom and his brothers argued, or as they put it 'discussed' what movie they'd be watching, so Rosie took this time to go change and take her contacts out. </p><p>While she was going to Tom's room to change her phone rang. </p><p>"Hello Matt." She put the phone on speaker and tossed it on the bed while she first took out her contacts then changed into the Spider-Man onesie Nikki had gotten her.</p><p>"Hey Rosie. I wanted to call to wish you a happy Christmas."</p><p>"Thanks. You too. So I was thinking when I come to New York maybe we could be total tourists and go look at all that touristy stuff? I know you've probably seen it all, but I haven't."</p><p>Matt was silent on the line. "That's sort of the other reason  why I'm calling Rosie, I have a big project I've got to get done for the second of January. I'm going to be so busy I don't know if I'll really be around to see you much."</p><p>"So you think I shouldn't come?" She knew Matt well enough to read between the lines. </p><p>"I'm not saying that, I'm just saying I'll be busy and if you have something else you wanted to do, you should do it."</p><p>There was a soft knock at her door.</p><p>"Be right there." She said to the knocker. "It's fine Matt.  I'll talk to you later. Bye." She hung up and went to the door, wiping a tear with the back of her hand and opened it, finding Tom standing there. </p><p>"We're going to start the movie soon, you have to hurry if you want a good spot." He was wearing the same Spider-Man onesie as her and it made her smile. </p><p>She left her phone on the bed and followed Tom down the stairs. They were the first ones back in the lounge and claimed the smaller two person couch. </p><p>"Were you talking to Matt?" Tom asked, spreading a blanket out across them. </p><p>Rosie nodded, "He called to tell me he's got to work New Years."</p><p>"Then you should stay and celebrate with us. Mum always throws a huge party. Harrison's coming, I'm sure he'll bring Meera."</p><p>"You've all been so kind to me already, I'm sure you'll want me out of your hair by then."</p><p>"Nonsense. I want to stay." He assured her. The rest of his family was trickling in the room at this point, "Rosie should stay until New Year's right?" He said.</p><p>"Oh yes, please stay. It's so nice having another girl in the house." Nikki smiled at her. </p><p>"I don't want to put any one out."</p><p>"You aren't! Please stay."</p><p>Rosie looked at all of them and honestly she wanted to stay. "Fine, you've convinced me." She said to the sound of their cheers. Tom gave her a wink and she felt herself blush a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. She's the lighthouse in the night that will safely guide me home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom scanned the room, smiling when his eyes caught Rosie's. She was talking to his cousin and Meera but smiled back at him from across the room. </p><p>"What are you smiling at?" Tom's grandad asked, looking to were Tom was looking.</p><p>"Nothing." Tom replied, sipping his beer hoping to hide the blush he could feel creeping up his cheeks. </p><p>"Ah, your lovely Irish Rose." Grandad said once he saw her. Grandad had met her Christmas Day and had instantly adored her, always calling her an Irish Rose. "She's wearing the necklace you got her." Grandad observed. </p><p>She was. Tom had giving her a necklace with two strands, one a little longer then the other. It had the moon and stars on it, Rosie loved space so when Tom had seen it in the shops he knew he just had to get it for her. He looked over again but she was gone.</p><p>"I think she went out to the yard."  Grandad said giving Tom a wink.</p><p>After navigating through a bunch of guests Tom finally made it to the back door. Rosie was standing out there, likely looking at the stars. </p><p>"Aren't you cold?" Tom asked when he joined Rosie outside.  She was of course wearing a dress. A pretty one, almost the same shade of green as his jumper. </p><p>"A little." He had anticipated this and put the coat he brought out for her on her shoulders. "Thanks."</p><p>"What are you doing out here?" He asked, leaning on the railing with her.</p><p>She shrugged. "Just wanted a moment alone."</p><p>"Sorry. I'll leave."</p><p>"No. You can stay. I'd like you to stay." She grabbed his hand. "Thanks for convincing me to stay." </p><p>"I'm glad you did." </p><p>There was silence while they watched the stars, the sounds of the party filtering out and the music softly filled the air.</p><p>"I love this song." Rosie said suddenly. An Ed Sheeran song was playing, Tom wasn't sure which one, but it was certainly Ed. Rosie hummed along with it.</p><p>"Did you want to dance?" Tom asked her, amazed that the words came out. He was instantly extremely nervous and his mouth felt dry. He didn't look at her, instead focusing on his hands. </p><p>"Sure." He glanced over and she smiled at him. He willed his hands to not shake and placed them on her waist, holding his arms almost straight, wanting to be a gentleman and let her decide how close they would stand. Tom was very surprised when she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him close to her.</p><p>They swayed to the music and Tom's heart was beating so fast and hard he wondered how she didn't hear it. </p><p>The song had long changed but they didn't seen to notice. They danced and talked until they heard a commotion inside and a count down starting. </p><p>"Thirty seconds everyone!" Someone inside announced </p><p>"Should we head back in?" Tom asked her.</p><p>"I'd rather stay out here with you." She whispered back. They were still close to each other.</p><p>"10, 9, 8.." The voices inside chanted</p><p>"Should we kiss at midnight?" She asked him out of the blue. </p><p>"I think it's bad luck if you don't?" Tom replied. He really wanted to kiss her.</p><p>"3, 2, 1. Happy New Year." Everyone cheered.</p><p>"Happy new year." Rosie whispered.</p><p>"Happy new Year." Tom whispered back. They leaned in and kissed. It wasn't a quick peck like Tom had been anticipating. It lasted about a minute, and they held each other close. </p><p>It was a sweet kiss, and he knew that they likely would have kept kissing if someone hadn't opened the door and made them jump apart from each other. </p><p>"Happy New Year! Paddy came running out, clearly on a sugar high. He ran around them once then back in the house. </p><p>"We should probably get back in." Tom's face felt warm. He couldn't look at her, but it was taking everything in him to not lean in and kiss her again. </p><p>"Wait." She said and his heart skipped a beat. She stepped close to him and he held his breath, thinking she'd kiss him. Instead Rosie raised her hand and using her thumb wiped under his lip. "You had some lipstick." She chuckled with a smile. </p><p>Standing there with her in the moonlight he wanted to tell her everything he felt. He wanted to shout out loud that he loved her and that he had since that  weekend before they  started filming when she had drank both Tom and Harrison under the table, won them the pub quiz and then still managed to go for run bright and early the next morning. </p><p>He loved everything about her. How easily her smile came to her face, the way she laughed with her whole body, the sparkle in her beautiful grey eyes when she was up to no good. He loved how clever she was. She was by far one of the smartest people he knew and often felt foolish when he would talk, but she always listened and valued his opinion.</p><p>And her heart, that was his favorite thing. She was so kind to everyone. Watching her this week with his family had almost made his heart burst.</p><p>"Rosie, I have to tell you something." He started.</p><p>"Hey movie star, Grandad's leaving and wants to say bye to you and Rosie." His dad popped his head out, interrupted Tom's declaration, making him groan.</p><p>Rosie laughed, likely at his dad's nickname for his. She looked at Tom, "You were saying?"</p><p>"Never mind. We should go say bye." He wimped out. He knew it was for the best, she had a boyfriend and he was sure she didn't think about him in that way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. There are so many things I'd like to say to you but I don't know how</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh darling, I'll miss you so much." Julia hugged Rosie tight. Julia Andrews was hugging her, Rosie thought she was dreaming. </p><p>"I'll miss you too." Rosie was feeling emotional saying all her goodbyes. The production was wrapping up and people were starting to leave. </p><p>Rosie and Tom as well as Julia had filmed the last scene earlier that day and now everyone that was still around had met up for one last dinner before they all headed home. </p><p>Looking around the crowded restaurant that had been reserved for them Rosie was sad. She had gotten so used to seeing all of them everyday and now she was going home. She scanned the restaurant her heart flopping when she saw Tom and and Harrison walk in. </p><p>She was going to miss him the most. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew deep down she had a little bit of a crush on him. He was so sweet that she couldn't help it. She still felt like she blushed every time he looked at her after that kiss on New Years, a kiss that she had convinced herself was just a kiss between friends. At least that's what she told herself every time she started to feel bad about it. </p><p>She had taken her time getting ready tonight,  putting on her favourite green dress, the one that she had worn when her and Tom had danced, and her best high heels.  </p><p>"Ladies, looking gorgeous as always."Harrison said when he got over to them. He gave Meera a kiss and Rosie dropped her eyes, the warmth in her face creeping up again. They got seats all together and hung out for what would probably be the last time in awhile. Tom and Harrison would be leaving for Montreal in the morning to film a sequel to some movie she had never seen. She'd be going to London and Meera was headed to Ireland. </p><p>It got later and later and more and more people left. Soon there was just a handful of them.</p><p>"I think we're going to leave." Harrison said, meaning him and Meera. He gave Rosie a kiss on her forehead and Tom hugged Meera, then they left hand in hand.</p><p>"I've never seen him like this before."Tom said as he watched them leave. "I think he loves her." </p><p>"I'm glad." She was happy for Meera. Harrison was a great a guy. </p><p>"So, London?" Tom asked. </p><p>Rosie nodded. "My sister is in town and I've got to work on my new album, and I haven't been home in forever." She was rambling again, she could tell. </p><p>Tom smiled at her, "I'm going to miss you so much." He told her with a chuckle.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm going to miss you too, Tom." She threw her arms around him and gave him a big hug, holding him tight.  Besides Meera, Tom was her best friend. She told him everything, except for her crush. She didn't tell him about that. She also didn't talk about Matt much. It always made her feel guilty to talk about. "Promise you'll visit when you get back?" </p><p>"Of course. And you're welcome to come visit any movie set in on if your around." He rubbed her back. "And mum wants to see you again. And Harry wants you to be in one of his films."</p><p>They stayed a little while longer but it was getting late and they both had early flights. </p><p>"We'll talk soon." Tom assured her outside her condo.</p><p>"We'd better."  After one more hug she ran in. </p><p>After shutting the door she leaned against it and for a moment considered going after him, but didn't, unsure of what she'd say.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Seven Million in the world baby, and I only want to be with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom watched her from off stage, waiting for his cue. She didn't know he was there, which was fitting since he almost didn't know she was in the city.  Harrison had casually mentioned it while face-timing with Tom from London. He hadn't made the trip to New York with Tom, much like how Meera hadn't made the trip with Rosie, since the two of them were at Harrison's cousins wedding. </p><p>After finding out that Rosie was going to be on The Tonight Show with Jimmy Fallon he had his people connect them with his idea so he could surprise her. She had already done her interview, her and Jimmy had talked about what it was like filming the movie. She had told him the story about her surprise birthday party that Tom had planned and Tom felt a surge of pride that that was such an important moment for her. </p><p>"After the break Rosie and I will have an epic lip sync battle. Now, your friend Tom Holland is a huge lip sync fan?" Jimmy asked.</p><p>"Yeah, he won when he went on the show, it was epic." </p><p>"Well, he heard you were coming out here and he wanted to continue his winning streak."</p><p>This was Tom's cue and he came walking out on the stage to loud cheering. He waved to the crowd, shook Jimmy's hand and hugged Rosie, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Tom rested his arm on Rosie's shoulder while Jimmy spoke.</p><p>"So I understand you both are extremely competitive?" Jimmy asked.</p><p>"Oh yes, Rosie is the most competitive person I've ever met." Tom told Jimmy pulling Rosie tighter into a head lock.</p><p>"I heard a rumour that you guys made a bet and now Tom has a rose tattoo?"</p><p>"We both played in this charity football game on opposite teams and Rosie and I were chatting about it and giving each other a hard time and we decided that if my team won she's get a spider tattoo and if her team won I'd get a rose tattoo. And well." He lifted the sleeve of his suit and showed the camera the small pink rose on his wrist. "But since she's a good sport she got the spider too." Rosie showed the small black spider on her wrist.</p><p> </p><p>"That's awesome. Alright well, we'll be back after the break. And hopefully no one leaves getting a tattoo tonight." Jimmy was talking to the camera and Rosie leaned into Tom.</p><p>"Loser buys drinks after?" She asked.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later Rosie was still rubbing it in Tom's face that she had won. Her first song choice, Leather Jacket by the Arkells,  shouldn't have been a surprise to him, it was her favourite song by her favourite band. A song that he had heard many times and also knew all the words too. It was her second song that had won her the match, What I Like About You by the Romantics. The air harmonica had been hilarious and was what had won her the match. It had put both Jimmy and Tom to shame.</p><p>Now they were sitting together in the mostly empty hotel bar, the music was loud so Rosie had slide closer so they could hear each other. They had had a few drinks and were happily talking to each other. Tom wondered if he was crazy and reading too much into the way she was looking at him and the way her hand lingered on his. The pints made Tom bold and he brushed a piece of her hair back when it fell into her face.</p><p>"I got a new guitar, would you like to come see it?" She asked, her hand was now on his knee.</p><p>"Yeah, course." He replied, aware of how close they were, and how good her perfume smelled, the perfume that his littlest brother had given her for Christmas and that she had worn everyday since. He charged the drinks to his room while she waited by the elevator.</p><p>They got in together and their hands found each other's, her fingers laced effortlessly into his as the door shut.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. We always hurt the ones we love the most</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie woke up, thinking the whole night had been a dream. An amazing dream, one she had had before but she knew the moment she opened her eyes that it hadn't been a dream. Tom was asleep next to her, looking as incredibly peaceful and gorgeous.</p><p>The air was cool on her bare shoulder, but under the covers with him was warm, so warm that Rosie could have fallen back to sleep, but there was a nagging feeling in her stomach and she knew what it was. It was guilt. </p><p>She watched Tom sleep, the event of the night before replayed in her head.</p><p>After taping the show they had gone back to the hotel they were both staying in and went to the empty hotel bar. It was after her third gin and tonic that she had let her hand linger on his longer then she would have, and after his fourth pint that his hand stayed rested on her leg while they talked. </p><p>It was after another few that she had invited him to her room to see her new guitar. He paid for both their drinks and they went to the elevator. It was late and they were the only ones in the elevator, but they stood right next to each other with their shoulders brushing against each other, the back of their hands touching and finally their fingers entwining. They didn't speak, there wasn't a need to.</p><p>They went into her room and before the door had clicked shut she had pushed him against the wall, their lips locked together. She tangled her fingers in his dark curls and pulled him closer. His arms were tight around her waist, lifting her up as they kissed.  Her shoes slipped off her feet while Tom carried her over to the bed, his lips never left hers. He sat on the bed with her straddling his lap. She broke the kiss and pulled her dress over her head. They continued to kiss for a moment then Tom grabbed her around the waist and rolled then both over so she was under him. Rosie grabbed at his shirt and helped him pull it off.</p><p>"Are you sure about this?" Tom had asked her when she threw his shirt on the floor. </p><p>"Absolutely." She replied, pulling him in to kiss her again. </p><p> </p><p>Now it was morning and the reality of what had happened between them last night was sinking in. Careful to not wake him Rosie got out of the bed and wrapped herself in a blanket before going  into the bathroom,  locking the door behind her. </p><p>She turned the cold water on and cupped her hands under the stream of water, catching it in her hands before splashing it on her face. She looked at herself in the mirror. Her hair was a matted mess, her lips were swollen from all the kissing they had done and last nights mascara was smudged under her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't quite ready yet to go out there and face him so she turned the shower on. The hot water loosed the knots in her shoulders but they did nothing to relieve the knots that were in her stomach while she thought about what she had done. She was so angry at herself for what she had done. She had cheated on Matt. And she was going to hurt Tom.   </p><p>After what felt like forever she knew she'd have to face him at some point. She got out of the shower and wrapped herself in the fluffy robe. </p><p>Tom was starting to wake up when she went back in the room. "Morning." He said with a sleepy yawn and a smile that made her heart skip a beat. "Did you want to order some breakfast?" Tom rolled on to his side and rested his head on his hand.</p><p>"No thanks." She wrung her hands together.</p><p>"You alright Darling?" He asked, sitting up now, His chest was bare except for his silver chain that sparkled in the sun. She dropped her eyes and looked at her hands.</p><p>"I think you should leave, Tom." She replied, still not looking at him.</p><p>"Did I do something wrong?" He asked, his voice concerned. "Because if I did, or if you felt like I pressured you, I'm really sorry." She had looked at him now and there was a panicked look on his face as he looked at her, searching her face for answers.</p><p>"It's nothing you did, I promise it was... Perfect. It's me. I shouldn't have invited you here. It was a drunken mistake. I'm still with Matt. And I love him." She added the last bit to reinforce that fact, but not for Tom, it was more to convince herself she hadn't seen Matt in person in close to a year, but that was no excuse. Tom looked as if she had slapped him and her heart flopped again as she looked away so he could gather his clothes.</p><p>Once he was dressed he walked past her on his way to the door. "As long as you're happy, I'm happy for you." He said, then left her alone in her hotel room. It killed her to watch him leave and she knew he truly meant what he said. </p><p>Alone in her room she wondered what the bigger mistake was, inviting him to her room, or making him leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. It takes everything in me not to call you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's knee bounced nervously. It had been a few months since Rosie and him had had their night together and they hadn't spoken since.  Today was going to be the first time they'd see each other. He was at the San Diego Comic Con for the trailer release and they were going to be doing a panel. The entire cast was going to be there. Meaning he'd have to see Rosie. He wasn't sure what he was going to say to her. He looked down at his hands and gently brushed his thumb across the small rose tattoo, thinking about the day he got it.</p><p>When his team had lost she told him he didn't have to get the tattoo, but he had sort of liked the idea of always having a reminder of her with him. He always wondered if she regretted the spider tattoo. Meera had once told Tom that Rosie was very particular about her tattoos. She had a handful, but all were very special to her. Two of them were her parents handwriting, one was an elephant that Meera had drawn and the other was one that her brother and sister also had. </p><p>"Hey, Meera just texted me. Her and Rosie are going to be here soon." Harrison said, pulling Tom out of his thoughts. Tom hadn't mentioned anything that had happened to Harrison and he figured that Rosie hadn't said anything to Meera, since she would've told Harrison. The two of them were making a long distance relationship work and if he was honest, it made Tom a little jealous when he heard Harrison talking to Meera over FaceTime. He wished he had someone to call and share all the big things with. </p><p>Tom had a pit in his stomach as he waited for them to get there. His knee was bouncing again and he nervously bit at his thumb nail. </p><p>"Harrison!" Meera exclaimed, running to Harrison and jumping in his arms, giving him a kiss. Rosie was behind them. Tom knew he was staring at her, but he couldn't help it. She looked at him before he had a chance to look away and she gave him a small smile. </p><p>"Can we talk?" She mouthed. Tom nodded and followed Rosie to an empty hallway. </p><p>"Rosie, I'm..." Tom started but Rosie stopped him.</p><p>"Can I go first, please?  I just want to say that I'm sorry for being so mean to you that morning. I was mad at myself and took it out on you. It wasn't your fault. I was lonely and mad at Matt and you're always so nice and we were drunk and..." She trailed off and looked at him. "I'm sorry is what I'm trying to say." She looked down now looking at her hands and drew a deep breath, a single tear fell. </p><p>"Hey." Tom said softly, hating that she was sad. He wanted to hug her but thought that might be crossing a line. "It wasn't just you. I was also drunk, and I went to your room knowing it might happen and if I'm honest, I wanted it to." </p><p>"So what do we do now? This is just one of many events we're going to have to do together." She was right. In November they would start to official press tour for the movie release, then there'd be the premiere then all the foreign premieres. They were going to see each other a lot. </p><p>"We act like it didn't happen. Like you said, we both had been drinking. It didn't mean anything." It crushed Tom to say that, but he smiled at her. "We should get back. It's probably going to start soon."</p><p>Rosie wiped her eyes and smiled at him, "We're good?" She asked before they went back through the door.</p><p>"We're good." He lied. She flashed him another smile and went through the door he held open for her. He smiled to himself as he walked behind her.</p><p>She was still wearing the necklace he gave her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Why can't I breath whenever I think about you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie was bustling around Matt's New York apartment making dinner for them. In the months since her night with Tom she had really tried to be better for Matt, more loving and patient with him when he worked. He worked so hard. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect for when he came home this evening.  Everything was going so well, she was making his favourite pasta and had cleaned the house. She took a spoon to give it a taste but the spoon slipped and  she spilled on her dress. </p><p>With a sigh she went to the bed room to change her dress, wanting to get the stain out before it set. She hummed as she went she looked in Matt's linen closet for a Tide  To-Go stick she was sure he kept it in there. She rummaged around for a moment, knocking something to the ground. She ignored it while she looked a second longer then gave up. She went to pick up what ever had fallen and she froze before her fingers touched it.</p><p>A small velvet ring box.</p><p>When Matt came home she was sitting at the table with the ring box in front of her.  The pasta had long been ignored, and sat abandoned on the stove.</p><p>"You found that." He stated the obvious. "What do you think?"</p><p>"I slept with Tom." She blurted out, the months of guilt forcing it out of her. </p><p>"What?"</p><p>"Last time I was in New York. Tom and I hung out and, you know. I was made at you. I was here and you were in Chicago." She started crying. "I'm sorry."</p><p>Matt was quiet for a moment and it was killing Rosie. "Did you open the ring box?" He asked finally. </p><p>Rosie shook her head, and looked down at her hands. </p><p> </p><p>Matt opened it and put it in front of her. "Turns out you're not the only one with a secret." He paused and handed her a tissue.   "Kris and I have been together for about two years now. We met at work. We've been keeping it a secret since inter office relationships are frowned upon, but Kris go an offer at a firm in London. I wasn't sure how to tell you." His voice cracked.</p><p>Rosie wiped her tears and racked her mind for who Kris was, thinking of all the women in his office then she looked down at the ring.</p><p>A plain gold band. A men's wedding band.</p><p>"Kristoff." Matt said, filling in the blank. A strange sense of relief flooded over Rosie while Matt continued to talk about Kris. "I promise Rosie. I never intended to hurt you, just like how you didn't mean to hurt me. I didn't know know to tell you, or maybe I just wasn't ready to tell anyone, but I am know. I do love you Rosie, I'm just not in love with you." </p><p>"I think I'm going to get my stuff and leave." She said finally. She felt the same way. She couldn't deny that they had certainly drifted apart in recent months. She thought about how Meera and Harrison were. They missed each other like crazy when they were apart, talking every day. Her and Matt hadn't been like that In forever. She could go days without speaking to him and it wasn't an issue for her.</p><p>"You don't have to leave. You could stay here tonight and I could go to Kris'."</p><p>"No. It's alright. It's perfect really. I'm so happy for you Matt, and I can't wait to me him." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. </p><p>It was midnight when she was in a hotel laying on the cushy bed. She held her phone and dialled her sister's number, but then cancelled it, next dialling Meera but cancelled that too. There was only one person whose voice she wanted to hear. </p><p>She dialled it and hit talk, listening to it ring a few times. </p><p>"Hello?" Tom's voice sounded far away. </p><p>"Hi." She said, so happy to hear him.</p><p>"Is very thing alright?" He asked. He sounded liked he had just woken up. Rosie looked at her watch and groaned.</p><p>"Shit Tom, I woke you up, didn't I." It was just after five in the morning if he was in London, which she assumed he was.</p><p>"Hold on." He said quietly. She could hear the rustling of fabric then a door open and close. "Alright, you okay?" The sound of him starting his kettle was in the back ground was so homey that it made her homesick. </p><p>"Yeah I'm fine, I just missed you. How are things back home?" </p><p>"Good. I'm helping Harry with a movie."</p><p>"That's nice of you." She laid back on the bed, she had forgotten how much she loved talking to him.</p><p>"I know, I'm a saint." He chuckled. " Where are you?" He asked. </p><p>"I'm in New York." She replied, his silence was telling.</p><p>His kettle was whistling now so he told her he had put down the phone but Rosie could hear something else in the back ground. A woman's voice speaking to Tom. She heard him call the girl darling and Rosie felt like she had been kicked in the stomach. </p><p>"Hey, still there?" Tom asked Coming back on the line</p><p>"Yeah, but I've got to go. Talk later?"</p><p>"Sure."</p><p>"Bye Tom." She was about to hang up but he spoke again.</p><p>"Bye. And, I miss you too." He said, then he hung up.</p><p>Rosie set her phone down next to her on the bed and had to face the fact that she had been avoiding for a long time. </p><p>It wasn't a crush, it never had been.</p><p>She was in love with Tom.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Until then I smile to hide the truth, but I know I was happier with you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Claire. That was her name. The name of the girl that had been with Tom that morning.</p><p>Rosie had casually brought it up to Meera while they were having lunch one day and Meera had happily chatted about Claire. She had been at the same club with Tom and Harrison when they met and really hit it off. Rosie was caught up thinking about it, twirling her hair around her finger. Did Tom love her?  Was she going to spend Christmas with his family?   </p><p>"You're coming tonight, right?" Meera asked. </p><p>"Tonight?" Rosie asked </p><p>"Tom's dad's show and the after party? I thought Tom said he had invited you."</p><p>"Oh, yeah yeah he did." He totally had emailed her about it but she had ignored it, not sure if she had it in her to see the two of them together.</p><p>Meera had convinced her to go and she was glad she had gone.</p><p>The show had been amazing, Tom's dad Was hilarious but she already knew this. She had tried to slip out before the party but had been seen by Tom's mum. She listened while Nikki spoke to her, nodding along while she filled Rosie in on how everyone had been doing. The whole time Rosie kept a look out for Tom, hoping to not run into him and Claire. </p><p>"Goodness me, Rosie Donnelly, how the hell are you darling?" Tom's father came over and gave Rosie a big bear hug. </p><p>"I'm good thank you. Your show was amazing." She smiled at Dom. </p><p>"Thank you, I glad you enjoyed it. Is your fella here? I'd much like to meet him."</p><p>"He isn't. And he's not my fella anymore." She couldn't help herself and glanced over at Tom and Claire. </p><p>"I'm sorry to hear that." He patted her shoulder. " She's not as lovely as you, you know, but she's alright." Dom hadn't missed Rosie's distraction. </p><p>"Who is?" She said, looking over at  Dom, who had a raised eyebrow. "I'm glad to hear that." She forced a smile. She wasn't looking at Dom but she could tell he was watching her, the same way Tom always did.</p><p>"Are you alright?" </p><p>She thought about lying but she sensed that he would know. "He's a good lad, you should be really proud of him." She said instead, not really answering the question but he didn't push the subject.  "I think I'm going to leave. Please tell Nikki I said goodbye." She gave Dom another hug and he hugged her tight. "And please, don't tell Tom about Matt."</p><p>Dom nodded. "I wish we could have kept you." He smiled and gave her one last hug.  </p><p>She was outside trying to hail a cab when she heard her name being called in a familiar voice. She quickly wiped a tear off her cheek and turned to face Tom. She hoped he would think her nose was red because of the cool air.</p><p>"You're leaving already?" Tom asked, panting from chasing after her. </p><p>"I'm not feeling to well." She answered. "Just going to head home and go to bed I think."</p><p>"Did you want me to take you home? I have my car here."</p><p>"No." She said, a little too quickly. "No thank you." She added trying to soften it. "I'll be alright Tom. You should get back to the party."</p><p>A cab stopped and Tom got the door for her, "See you in two weeks." Tom said before he shut the door. She smiled and waved back at him while she drove off. She saw Claire join him on the step and he put his arm around her, and Rosie felt her heart break. </p><p>It was going to be a long press tour.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. I knew. from the beginning, it was you from the beginning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tom's phone vibrated and he knew who it was instantly. With a groan he checked and it was in fact Claire. He had broken up with her, if it could be classified as that. They had only been seeing each other a few weeks, but Tom didn't see himself falling for her. He made a note to ask Harrison about changing his number.</p><p>It was a few days into the press tour for Anastasia. He had been correct when he guessed that he would be doing most interviews with Rosie. </p><p>It was fun doing the interviews with her, it was like old times. One of the things Tom had always loved about Rosie was how likeable she was. She was so incredibly friendly and hilarious that she put everyone around her at ease.</p><p>The interviews were like old times, but when the camera was off there was a noticeable difference with Rosie. During the interviews she laughed and teased Tom like she always had but once the camera was off and they were going to the next area to meet the next interviewer Rosie didn't speak to him. She was pleasant but there was no joking around. He wondered if she was still mad at him about that night at the hotel. Tom hadn't forgotten about it, it was by far one of the best nights of his life, but he had never brought it up again. She had seemed fine at his dad's show. He ran his fingers through his hair and sighed, he had to accept that he would never understand women. </p><p>The current interviewer had them playing a game to see how well they knew each other, a game they both were good at, given their history. </p><p>They both knew where and what the others tattoos looked like, a subject that was always brought up. They answered the question on how they like their tea; She knew Tom liked his with lots of sugar, and it was a trick question about Rosie. She liked black coffee. So many other questions were asked and they knew all the answers. By the end of the interview Rosie seemed upset, so they stopped. The interviewer figured he had enough footage to make something good, so he said they could leave. </p><p>Tom shook hands with the interviewer and watched Rosie quickly take her microphone and rush off. </p><p>He followed her, concerned that she was still sick and would need something.</p><p>"Rosie, are you alright?" He caught up to her.</p><p>"I'm fine Tom, stop asking me if I'm alright all the time. I'm fine." She snapped at him. Tom had never heard her speak so harshly before. "Sorry Tom. I'm so sorry. This whole press thing is just exhausting." She leaned against the wall, brushed her hair back and gave him a sad smile. "I really am sorry. I shouldn't have shouted at you."</p><p>"I get it, it's stressful. I can tell them we need a little break if you want." </p><p>"No, I'd rather just get this all over with. But let's just stay here a moment longer." She was still leaned against the wall now with her eyes closed.</p><p>"How's Matt?" He asked, unable to stop himself. </p><p>She didn't answer right again, looking at Tom instead. "He's fine." She said finally, not elaborating. "And Claire, how's she? Is she spending Christmas with you and your family?"</p><p>It was in this moment Tom decided he had to tell her what he had been feeling for over a year. He balled his hands into fists to keep them from shaking and drew in a deep breath, he looked at his shoes and scuffed his toe into the ground.</p><p>"She's not. I figured it wouldn't be fair to invite her to spend Christmas with me when I'm in love with someone else." He said the last part softly. He quickly glanced up to see what her reaction was. </p><p>She looked confused for a moment then gave him a small smile. "In love? Do I know the lucky girl?" She asked. He wondered if she noticed that she stepped away from him. </p><p>Tom chuckled, "Yeah, you know her."</p><p>"Is it Meera?" She whispered.</p><p>"No, it's you, you muppet." He whispered back. "I love you, Rosie. I have for months. I've wanted to tell you, but you're with Matt, but I'm done with pretending it doesn't kill me that you go home to an empty flat because he's not here. You deserve to have a lad who would drop everything to spend Christmas with you, or kiss you on New Years." Tom's vision got blurry with tears, which he angrily wiped away with his sleeve. </p><p>"I love you too." She said softly.</p><p>"You what?"</p><p>"I love you too Tom." She said louder.  "Since at least New Years, probably before."</p><p>"What about Matt?" He asked.</p><p>"He's engaged."</p><p>"Engaged? To who?"</p><p>"His name's Kris. They've been together for two years."</p><p>"Shit." Tom ran his hand through his hair.</p><p>"Yup." She laughed.</p><p>Well, we love each other then?" Tom clarified what they had both just said. She nodded. "What does this mean for us?" He asked.</p><p>"I think it means you should kiss me." She replied. So he did. </p><p>He kissed her harder then he had ever kissed anyone. "I guess I'd better let mum know your coming for Christmas." He stopped kissing her to say.</p><p>"You're thinking about your mum and Christmas while we're kissing?" She said in mock disbelief. </p><p>"No. I was thinking about how I can't wait for these interviews to be over so I can kiss you for as long as we want." He gave her another quick peck on the lips.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Hold me baby cuz I'm yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Rosie woke up with a layer of sweat making her feel gross. All the blankets on the bed had been pushed to her side by Tom, who was still asleep. The bedroom of the rented cabin was stifling hot, something that the renter had warned them about when they got there last night, he had suggested opening the door of the bedroom so that the cool night air could come in.  The thunderstorm that must have recently ended had kept them from opening the door.</p><p>She thought about waking Tom up to skinny dip with her in the private pool that was just outside their bedroom now that the storm had ended but he looked so peaceful sleeping there she couldn't bring herself to wake him. He had been working so hard lately and was so tired that she let him sleep, just watching him for awhile. </p><p>The last few months had been a whirlwind for them. They had decided to try their very best to keep their relationship private, never confirming anything, but their fans seemed to know. Tom hadn't helped the situation when he took her hand briefly at the LA premiere of their movie. He quickly let her hand go, but pictures had been taken. </p><p>Unable to handle the heat anymore Rosie got out of the bed, grabbing one of Tom's discarded button up shirts and putting it on her bare skin, the smell of him clung to the fabric.</p><p>She kissed his warm shoulder before grabbing her guitar and opening the door of their room that lead out to the pool, shutting only the screen door behind her. </p><p>She settled into one of the comfy lounge chairs and strummed her guitar while she looked around.</p><p>They were in Atlanta. Tom was filming the next Spider-Man movie out here. He had had a few days off to go to the London premiere of Anastasia, and he had invited her to come back to Atlanta with him for a little while. She had agreed eagerly, she missed him terribly. </p><p>As a surprise he had rented this lovely cabin for the weekend so they could be alone. It was along a lake, but the water was still to cold to swim in, so they settled for the pool. Their day had been spend lounging around the pool, talking and enjoying their short time together. </p><p>Rosie got back to strumming her guitar and humming along.</p><p>"That sounds nice, what song is that?" Tom said sleepily from the door way. Rosie turn to look at his and smiled. He was wearing a robe and his curls were a mess. She scooted forward in her chair so he could sit behind her and she could rest against him.</p><p>"Haven't thought that far yet."</p><p>"You wrote that?"</p><p>"I sure did."</p><p>"You're amazing." He told her, nuzzling her neck, giving her a bunch of small kisses. Rosie closed her eyes and leaned back into him.</p><p>"So are you."</p><p>They watched the stars for a little while then Tom gently pushed her forward so he could stand. "Come on, let's go back to bed." He offered her his hand. </p><p>"I'm not really tired." She told him.</p><p>"That's good. Neither am I." He said mischievously. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>                                                                            The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>